Promise
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Takes place a month after 'A New Chapter' – Casie and the others have been living in the safety of Jackson Country in Wyoming, but what happens when Casie and Teagan gets into a fight and she runs off. What was going through the adolescent's mind when she ran and what will Casie do? – T to be safe


**So this takes place a month after 'A New Chapter' and before 'New Parents', just something small and kinder like a bounding between Teagan and Casie… anyway, on we go with the story!**

* * *

Casie wakes up to yelling so she quickly got up and walks out as Mason grabs his gear.

"What is it?" Casie asks as she runs over, grabbing him before he can leave. Something was wrong and she needed to know. Mason sighs.

"Tyler, Teagan and Ellie are gone." Mason replies.

"I'll grab my gear, wait for me." Casie tells him as she walks off, grabbing her scarf, bag and gear. What the hell were those three thinking? Running off like that. Casie sighs as she shakes her head, it didn't matter. They are gone and she has to bring them home. Casie takes a deep breath as she walks out to see Joel.

"They couldn't have gotten far. There isn't a town for miles." Joel tells them.

"Good, let's go." Mason said and they head off.

"I'm going to kill them." Casie said.

"Let's just find them first." Mason tells her and they head out as Tommy runs over.

"We found tracks heading north, that's the way they went." Tommy tells them.

"Teagan, what were you thinking?" Casie whispers. Yesterday she got into a fight with Teagan, she wanted to do more around the place but Casie told her to just stay at school, that she isn't ready. Then Sally and Emily runs over.

"We heard what happened." Emily said.

"Get to school." Casie tells them.

"Find them." Emily pleads.

"We will, you know that now go. Stay out of trouble." Casie tells them. Emily grabs Sally's hand and they head off.

"The others are working, we have to move." Mason tells Casie who nods as they head off. They made it out of Jackson County and head north.

"Hey, they will be fine." Mason tells her and Casie sighs as she looks at Joel.

"Ellie better have a good reason for pulling this stunt again." Joel said and Casie sighs.

"Teagan and Tyler better have a good reason for this." Casie said. After walking for hours, they found a small camping town.

"I didn't know this was here." Mason said.

"Me either." Joel said as they head in. They then saw Teagan, Mason and Ellie who runs over.

"We have to move." Ellie tells them. They then saw a group of infected running their way.

"Move!" Casie shouts and they start running. Casie ran at the back to make sure no one falls behind and gets hut. Teagan trips and Casie pulls her up, pushing her. They made it to the damn. The other that are on the wall started shooting at the infected as they got through the gate, locking it tight.

"Damnit, what the hell were you thinking?" Joel shouts.

"We… I…" Tyler starts and sighs and Teagan looks down.

"Teagan, do you have anything?" Casie asks and Teagan looks at Casie, then push her and walks off. Casie sighs as she follows Teagan. Casie then grabs her, pulling her back and Teagan sighs. "What the hell were you thinking going out there? You out of all people should know the danger. I thought you were smarter than that." Casie tells her.

"Leave me alone, you're not my sister." Teagan tells her and Casie sighs.

"Damn straight I'm not but I am the one who took you in and kept you safe." Casie tells her and Teagan sighs as Mason and Tyler walks over. Casie lets Teagan go and Teagan looks down.

"Home, now, the both of you." Mason tells Tyler and Teagan. They pair heads off and Casie sighs as Joel and Ellie walks over.

"According to Ellie, Teagan ran off so her and Tyler followed her so she didn't get hurt. They tried to make her come back sooner but she wouldn't listen." Joel explains.

"Sorry about her Joel." Casie whispers. "I just don't know what to do, she has never done anything like that before." Casie tells him.

"It's okay, we are all safe." Joel tells her.

"I better make sure they made it home and have a word with Teagan." Casie said walking off. As she heads home, she tried to come up with words to Teagan. This wasn't her which worries Casie the most. She made it to the apartment to hear yelling, it was Tyler and Teagan.

"I told you not to leave!" Tyler shouts.

"I hate it here! I don't want to be here anymore!" Teagan shouts back. Casie sighs as she walks in. The pair looks at her as she closes the door.

"Okay Teagan, what the hell has gotten into you?" Casie asks.

"Why would you care?" Teagan asks as she looks away.

"Damnit it Teagan, Casie has given up so much for you." Tyler tells her.

"Tyler, wait outside." Casie tells him and Tyler sighs, but nods as he walks out. "What the hell Teagan? I took you in because I care about you! You lost so much and I took you in!" Casie shouts and Teagan sighs. Casie walks over, grabbing Teagan's arm and Teagan looks up at her. Casie sighs as she pulls Teagan into a hug, wrapping her arms around her tightly. "If I didn't care about you Teagan, I wouldn't have gone through everything I have for you." Casie tells Teagan who starts crying.

"I… I…" Teagan starts but couldn't finish. Casie sighs.

"It's going to be okay Teagan, you will see." Casie tells her and Teagan nods. Casie sighs as she kiss the top of Teagan's head and Teagan smiles. "I love you Teagan, I care for you and I promise you no one or thing will harm you." Casie tells her and Teagan closes her eyes. Casie looks at her worried. "Why would you think otherwise?" Casie asks.

"A… a dream." Teagan replies and Casie sighs.

"Teagan, it was only a dream. I would never ever hurt you or abandoned you." Casie tells her.

"But the dream felt so real." Teagan whispers.

"I know that feeling Teagan, I do but believe me. It may have felt real but I wouldn't hurt you." Casie tells her and Teagan sighs.

"I'm sorry." Teagan cries and Casie smiles.

"I know, I know." Casie whispers and Teagan sighs. "Come on, you're not going to school today. You need some rest." Casie tells her, letting Teagan go.

"Okay, I didn't sleep well last night." Teagan admits as she walks to her room. Casie sighs as Mason walks in and over to her.

"How is she?" Mason asks worry.

"Asleep, I hope." Casie replies.

"What made her hate you like that?" Mason asks.

"A dream." Casie replies and Mason looks at her shock. "She said it felt real and I… I kinder know how that feels. A dream is the reason I ran from my zone, got bitten and I know how it feels to be abandoned. I just needed her to know I will never do that to her." Casie explains.

"And does she?" Mason asks.

"She does." Casie replies.

"I'm going to take Tyler to the plant since he isn't going to school today. Show him around." Mason tells her.

"Good idea, I'll stay here with Teagan." Casie said. Mason kiss Casie on the lips and Casie smiles.

"We will work this out, we always do." Mason tells her and Casie smiles.

"Yeah, we do." Casie whispers. Mason walks out and Casie sighs as she walks into Teagan's and Tyler's room. Teagan was fast asleep in bed. Casie walks over, fixing the blanket and tucks her in. Casie smiles. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **The end… this was just a small filler since the gap between 'A New Chapter' and 'New Parents' is so huge I thought I can put some filler in… what happened between then so here is something between Casie and Teagan… anyway, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye.**


End file.
